


Pandora

by Robopon03



Series: The Guardian: Season 1 [3]
Category: Borderlands, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopon03/pseuds/Robopon03
Summary: The Guardian arrives in a foreign world filled with bandits and murderers. What business does he have here?





	1. The Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pandora!

In the barren wasteland a portal opens. Aron and Bumblebee emerge out of the portal and they both begin to scan the unknown world they have arrived to. Aron comments, “This world isn’t that bad so far… Bee, what are the gas levels and temperature here? It feels warmer than home”. Bee begins to open his HUD, and analyzes the environment. He shows the Guardian the results. “Hm. It seems there various regions with different average temperatures. Some areas are cold while others are extremely dry and hot. Well, we gotta explore this world some more. Let’s roll Bee.”. Bumblebee transforms, Aron enters, and they drive off in search of their objective. Ratchet then contacts through radio, “Guardian? Bumblebee? Do you copy?”. The Guardian replies back, “Yes Ratchet, we are alive and well. We are now trying to triangulate the coordinates of the distress signal.”. Ratchet sighs and answers, “Good to see you two are both well. Remember we are in radio contact, and we shall be monitoring both of you.”. “Roger that” the Guardian replies.

 

Meanwhile, in the planet’s atmosphere, a huge planetary station hovers above the planet. Looking outside from an office, a man behind a mask stares down to the planet, he walks back to his desk, and gets on his phone. He proceeds to call someone. “Dear, can you tell me the status of that train full of Vault Hunters?” … “It is in transit? Perfect. Send some Hyperion forces down to blow it up. Love you dear.”. As the man hangs up, he turns his chair around to look back to the planet.

 

Bumblebee and the Guardian drive through what seemed an endless desert, and soon encountered what similarly looked like a railing system. They stop a mile before it. They look both ways and they begin to think, “So Bee. Which direction should we go, left or right?”. Bumblebee suggests a sound signaling that he also does not know which way to exactly go. Suddenly out nowhere, a large vehicle passes by going at fast speed. Bee and the Guardian look as the vehicle continues to drive towards the track. They notice something is coming on the tracks, what looked like a train. But it was too late as the train ran over and obliterated through the car causing the vehicle to explode. Bee and the Guardian in shock, look on as the train continued to travel forward. “Did you just… see that Bee?”, Bumblebee, still in complete shock, just looks on. “I guess that is our answer… follow the train Bee…”. Bumblebee acknowledges and he begins to drive, with caution, following the train.

 

On the train, there were some people sitting apart from each other. A man, sitting in the front seat, begins to check up on his assault rifle that he brought along on the train. A young girl, with red hair sitting in two rows behind him to his right, then comments, “Yo, bro… you have been cleaning and inspecting that gun for about an hour now… what’s the deal?”. The man turns around facing her and comments back, “What? Never checked your gear before? Obviously you have not heard the tales and stories they tell about Pandora. Besides, what’s a little girl like you doing on this train? Don’t you have something else better to do?”. The redhead comments back, “I am not little! I am 18! Besides, high school kinda got… messy for me. Had to run here. Hoped to find something fresh.”. All in the meanwhile, a women with short blue hair looked around the train to see who else was here beside the two sitting in front of her. She noticed a dwarf man sitting a row across to her right. She then turned around to see someone behind a black helmet, inspecting his sword. He turned his head toward her, and she flinched and turned back around facing forward. She hoped that he did not notice her staring at him. Outside the train, a man wielding a buzz axe could be seen laughing maniacally hanging from the side of the train. Bumblebee and Aron notice him hanging. “Should we help him Bee? He seems… well… not safe..”. Bumblebee still confused about the life on this planet comments, “No, sir. We will just leave him.”. Aron shrugs his shoulders, “If you say so Bee. As they continue to drive alongside the train.

 

Back to the space station, the man with a mask is contacted on his phone. “What is it dear?”, the voice responds, “There seems to be a vehicle driving alongside the train. What should we do?”, the man responds back, just blow everything up. I don’t really care darling. As long a they are dead.”. A small sigh escapes and the voice replies, “I’ll get on that…”. The masked man once again, “Thank you dear, love ya!” As he hangs up the phone to end the conversation. He then calls another number, “Hello, yes. This is your boss speaking. I would like some Hyperion bots and some soldiers to kill some Vault Hunters at these coordinates. Ok thanks.” As he hangs up, he can only make a grin full of evil intention. As the small pods depart from the station, it could be clearly seen from the planet's surface. 

 

The Guardian notices the objects entering the atmosphere and immediately figured out that they were not meteors or shooting stars. Then, the pods suddenly land on top of the train nearly derailing the train off the tracks. Aron looked around the top of the train only to notice foot soldiers trying to breach from the top of the train. “Bee, there might be people on board, get me closer to the train, we gotta help the people inside.” Without saying a word, Bumblebee steered closer towards the train so the Guardian could hop on the train car. Meanwhile inside the passenger train, the people sitting already notice the commotion and realize what was going on. The redhead girl stood up and asked, “What is going on?”. The man in front cocked his assault rifle and smiled, “We got some company”. As the door in front explodes and 2 robots emerged with rifles in their hands shooting the people in the passenger car. The man begins to hop over one row of seats to take cover and shoot back. He then throws out a small device which begins to extract a huge turret that fired back to the robots and soldiers. Meanwhile, the redhead girl, raising her right robotic arm, begins to digitize a robot out of thin air. “GO GET EM DEATHTRAP!” As the robot hover and attack the robots coming in from the sides. In the back of the passenger car, the dwarf takes out two assault rifles and shoots out the window. He then proceeds to hold off the robots that try to enter from the sides. The blue haired woman and the sword wielding man notice footsteps atop the passenger car. They both look at each other agree and they mutually agree that one shall deal with the ones on top while the other assists the others. The man then grabs on the window and jumps out towards the roof. The woman, then ran over to the other two near the front of the train. The Guardian, hops onto the back of the car only to find out that the door is locked. With quick thinking, he summons his sword of light and begins to cut down the hinges of the door. Soon enough he is inside the train where the fight truly begins. 

 

Upon entering, four robots stood in his way to the next passenger car where the gunshots were originating from. The robots reacted quickly and began to open fire to the Guardian. With quick reflexes, the Guardian hid behind cover to evaluate/ plan his attack. He hoped over the seat, and slid underneath the robots to slash through the limbs of the robots. He then stood back up to swing his sword to the remaining robots still functioning. Realizing that the fight was his first ever experience in the battlefield, he checks for any injuries. Sighing in relief to find no injuries, he continues to the next car. Meanwhile on top of the car, 8 men were hoping from cart to cart opening fire to the man wielding a sword. He deflected and blocked incoming shots. He noticed another man climbing from the side to only throw his axe to the attacking soldier. Realizing that the man was there to help, he dashed over to help him out by slashing and dashing through the foot soldiers. As they cleaned up the roof, they noticed another pod about to land on to the train. However, they were both too late to respond as the impact knocked both men back throwing them off the train. Bumblebee noticed the two men and quickly leaped into action. He transforms and jumps to catch both of them and landing on the train as well. Both men are shocked to see what caught them, but were grateful that they did not end up worse. They looked forward as more soldiers and robots were emerging from the cells and the passenger cars. Both men took out their melee weaponry, as Bumblebee loaded his cannon as they began to charge towards the front car. All in the meanwhile the turret that was deployed from the man earlier was significantly damaged and was recalled. The man remarked, “Dammit, that was my turret!”. As the shooting continues on, the blue haired girl and the man behind the seat ask each other, “What should we do?” The man looks over to peek, only to get shot as he ducks back into cover. “Ok… so basically, you need to slightly distract them so I can open fire. You got that?”. The blue girl smiles, “Oh believe me, I can do more than just distract.” As she raises her left arm, her arm begins to glow blue. She then channels, a huge amount of energy to create a small singularity to bring all the robots and soldiers together. The redhead girl, the dwarf and the man realized that is was a perfect opportunity to strike back and began to attacked the group. The man shot his entire clip into the crowd, as the redhead sent her robot to slash everything within the singularity. The result was gruesome as the singularity exploded and all that was left were pieces of men, and bits of robots destroyed by the four of them. They suddenly hear the door being knocked down behind them. They began to prepare and aim but to their surprise the Guardian emerged from the collapsing door with bodies behind him. The four immediately knew that Aron was a friendly. The man reloads his assault rifle and remarks, “Well that went really well. Good job there guys. Now let’s move. We gotta get of this roller coaster death ride.” The dwarf then complains, “Aw man, I wanted to shoot more things in the face.” The man looked back, “Don’t worry soldier, you will get your chance. We just have to get out of here first…”. Aron approaches the small group and asks, “Everyone here alright?” . The redhead brightly responds, never been better!”, she looks back to the the rest of the group, “Alright team, what is the plan?”. The blue haired girl answers first, “We have to find a way to stop the train right?”. The man quickly responds, “Affirmative, we have to move towards the first car to stop this train so let’s move!”. As he kicks down the door, the car was dark. The group walked forward cautiously only for the lights to turn on. Covering their eyes from the blinding light, they see the room filled with explosives and a target dummy with a megaphone. “Well… it’s a good thing I had a plan B! So you kids think you are the heroes to this little adventure, but you are not.”. With a brief pause, everyone reacted with shock as they realized it was a trap. However it was too late, “WELCOME TO PANDORA KIDDOS!”. With that, the train car explodes and begins to derail off the tracks. Bumblebee, and the two men on top of the train were caught in explosive blast. Fortunately enough, Bumblebee once again catches them both as the train crashes into the snow.


	2. We are the Vault Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the devastating crash, the Guardian discovers new allies and learns more about them. Who they are and what their plans will be.

As the sunlight turns into dusk, heavy snow falls on what was the train. The train is nothing more reduced to rubble and scraps with train cars lying about. It almost seemed like there was no signs of life after the explosion. Underneath an inch of the snow, Aron slowly opens his eyes to an arctic storm. He slowly stands up and attempts to look for the others that were in the train with him before it blew up. As he looks he sees a small figure in the distance. He squints his eyes to notice some yellow clothing and some blue hair. Aron recognizes that is was the woman from earlier. He runs over as fast as he could to check up on her. He checks her pulse to see if her heartbeat. “Hey, are you alright?”. He notices her right arm slowly pulsing a bright blue. Aron thinks to himself, “Thank god, she is alive. Now I just gotta find the others…”. He grabs her arms, and carrys her and they begin to wonder through the arctic wastelands. A couple of minutes pass by and Aron notices four figures through the blizzard. With the woman still disoriented, he tries to walk forward and get their attention. “HEY! Over here!”. The three figures notice the yell, and they approached Aron. The man, and redhead girl from before ran up to them. “Soldier! Are you alright?”, he then notices the woman he was carrying. The girls asks, “Is she…”, Aron immediately answers, “No, she is alive, she is just resting that’s all.” A small robot on one wheel approaches them, “Sooooooo is everything ok now? Can we get back moving? My circuits are freezing!”. The man replies, if there is no one else, then we should probably find shelter soon.” The Guardian refutes, “Hold on guys, I have another ally nearby. I am going to try and contact him.”. Meanwhile 1 klick west of Aron’s location, Bumblebee has made a new acquaintance. He carries the two men he saved from the explosion on his shoulders. “Bumblebee? Do you copy?”, the Guardian asks, “I see you on radar. Meet us at these coordinates! See you there bud.”. The Guardian hangs up, and Bumblebee begins to move towards the coordinates. Back to the Guardian, he informs the group that they are clear to go. The robot on one wheel begins, “Well, with that in mind you guys are not dead! Now I can finally get off this glacier. Let me introduce myself- I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but everyone just calls me Claptrap. Here take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn’t loot from some corpses I dug up earlier. It come with a personal heads-up display, complete with a minimap! Now come guys lets get inside.”. Both groups eventually meet up at the coordinates in front of Claptrap’s place. Aron notices that the woman he was carrying begins to wake up. He puts her down cautiously. “Thanks for the save. I thought I was going to frozen and buried alive. Wouldn’t be alive if not for you.”. Aron responded, “Sure no problem. Just looking out to those in need.”. The woman smiled, as Claptrap handed the other two men and Bumblebee their ECHO devices. As Claptrap attempted to open the door to his place, the Vault Hunters, Aron, and Bumblebee receive an interesting message from what looked like a young woman. She tells all of them, “I’ll explain everything soon, but know this - you are alive for a reason, and I… am here to help you.” They all look at each other in confusion wondering what that message was about. Claptrap finally manages to open the door, “AND OPEN!”with that, they enter Claptrap’s humble abode.

 

As they all settle down around the fire, Claptrap decides to be the awkward one and asks, “So… um who are you guys exactly? Let’s introduce each other here!”. They awkwardly, look at each other for a couple of seconds before the man put down his assault rifle to the side and introduced myself.

 

“The name’s Axton, I was former commando/sergeant for the DAHL military corporation. The ‘was’ part is because I kinda went AWOL and disobeyed direct military order.”. Aron asked, “Why did you disobey orders Axton?”, Axton could only grin and reply, “It was no fun just taking orders and doing what you are told. I wanted the fame, the glory! I was a complete badass! Well not to my commanding officer though. She totally hated that.”. Aron surprised, “Your commander was a woman?”, Axton laughed, “Not just a woman, my wife!”. Everyone in the room was surprised by the remark. Claptrap comments, “Well, that is awkward… how did it turn out?”. Axton could only respond, “Well, it did not end up pretty. Not only did she discharged me… she also divorced with me. But I learned how to move on with life, that is why I traveled here to Pandora. To find glory, the fame, the treasure, and just being a badass overall. But that was my story before Pandora. Who wants to go next?”. 

 

The dwarf man yells, “OOH ME! I enjoy story time!” The others made a gesture for him to proceed, “Hola amigos, my name is Salvador! I like to shoot AND kill things!” with an awkward pause everyone else stares at Salvador expecting more. “What? You want more?!” Salvador panicked and Aron replied, “Surely there has to be something else before you went on that train.” Salvador finally submitted, “Fine, I guess I’ll tell you a small story. It began in my home village here in Pandora named Ovejas. I killed a couple of bandits in my village because they were attempting to kill mi abuela. The judge of my town was about to hang me for committing murder. Then all of a sudden these Hyperion pendejos came up and shot up my home town. I killed all but one man. He told me of the Vault full of treasure. So I traveled to find that Vault. Okay there happy? Story time is over.” As Salvador finished his story, Axton asked, “How about you young lady? How did you wind up in this hell hole?”.

 

The redhead girl stood up and announced to the group, “Hey guys, I am Gaige, an 18 year old badass engineer mechromancer! I can summon my trusty companion Deathtrap at will!”. She whips her right arm, and Deathtrap begins to digitize in front of everyone. Deathtrap begins to scan the environment and then the others in the circle. “Deathtrap, these are our new friends! Play nice with them ok?”. Deathtrap looks around and notices Bumblebee sitting nearby. He floats nearby and they oddly began to beep at each other. Almost as if they are talking. “Is Deathtrap… talking to him?”, Aron turns around and witnesses the two of them communicating. “It appears so...let them be Gaige, please continue your story.” Gaige shrugs then proudly resumes her story, “It all began on planet Eden-5 where my high school was hosting the annual Eden-5 Youth Science Fair. It was intense as crazy. I was up against this rich kid brat named Marcie Holloway. Her dad indentured laborers to build her a miniature thermosonic energy reactor. Totally unoriginal… anyways what I had planned for the science fair was an anti-bullying unit called Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent Test, or Project DT for short. It would be deployed in a school environment and it would be the living CRAP out the bullies!”. Everyone around the fire gives a good laugh before letting Gaige go on. “So anyways a couple of days have passed and I made some improvements to Project DT, I added some digistruct claws and removed his torso to reduce drag and make it HELLA intimidating. Like it is a flying legless torso of pure AWESOMENESS! The third revision I kinda ran into an awkward pause. While making some changes, a giant sheet of metal sliced my arm and I had to do something about it. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone and create a cybernetic limb so that I am able to digitize DT’s data. It was awesome! But then… *ugh* that BITCH Marcie stole my design and sold it to corrupt police. So then I made the final modifications to DT and I was ready for the science fair. So here it is, the day of the science fair. Marcie’s bot fired a wimpy two lasers before overheating, I was able to show off all of Deathtraps key features and impress the judges. Unfortunately, Marcie’s dad bought out the entire judge panel so she got first place and I got… third place. THIRD PLACE! God I am still salty about that. Anyways, Marcie got all high horse and started to gloat and push me and uh. Things did not go pretty. Deathtrap recognized Marcie as a threat and gave her a quick slash with his digistruct claws. Then she just straight up exploded, with blood, bits, skin and ...stuff everywhere. It was gross. So long story short, my dad got me a ticket to Pandora to escape from the cops and now I am here where I hope my talents are appreciated. Yeah, that is my story! Thank you guys for listening!”. Everyone gave a short applause before Gaige sat down and asked, “How about you?” as she points towards the woman with blue hair, “What you did earlier today was incredible. I have never seen so much power like that before!”, Axton added,”You put on one hell of a show. What’s the secret?”. The woman raises her arm as she made it glow and create a very small singularity. Everyone just stares in awe.

 

“So you want to know who I am huh. My name is Maya. I am… a siren.”. Everyone in the room goes into complete shock. Aron and Bumblebee become confused. Aron asks, “My apologies, but what is a siren?”. Maya responds, “Good question. Honestly, I know so little about my own lineage. But let me start from the beginning. I never knew who my parents were. Instead I was raised by the Order of the Impending Storm on the planet Athenas. I don’t know how I got my powers but all I knew as I grew older was that it was unique. So, in response, the Order kept me hidden and trained me until I had perfected my siren powers. At that point I have reached adulthood. But the Order had other plans for me. They promised me that I would protect the planet from all evil and those who had intention to harm. But the true evil was not out there, it was the people I grew up with my entire life. The Order completely used me as a threat in order to extort money. So, like any rebellious young adult siren would do, I phase locked my handler and executed him. I freed the planet from the Order’s hands and I decided it was time to learn who I really was, and what it means to be a siren.”. Everyone was still in silence, but in complete awe at the same time. Gaige breaks the silence and comments, “It is just incredible that we are in the presence to what is close to a god. WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME MAYA?!”, Maya could only thank Gaige, “Thank you Gaige, I appreciate the comments.” As she smiles back to the group. Maya turns her attention to the helmet man with his sword, “How about you? You must a really good story.” The man sat in silence as ‘...’ appeared in front of his helmet. He finally decided to speak, 

 

_“Hello I’m Zer0 / A warrior with great skill / Searching for challenge._ ” Everyone in the group was surprised by the way Zer0 spoke. Aron asks, “Zer0… did you just speak in haiku?”. Zer0 could only look up as his helmet displayed ‘ :) ‘. He continued on, “ _My past matters not / I am only here to kill / That is all there is._ ” Everyone in the room just remained silent as Zer0 finished his introduction. Aron finally asks, “So, Zer0, you have a mysterious past but you make up for it with skill and your desire for a challenge.”. Zer0 could only nod. “ _I have heard of loot / A Vault that is filled with stuff / This is the challenge_ ”. The others could look on at each other and just smile to the fact that he is on their side. Axton replies, “That’s a good enough reason for me soldier.”. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard nearby. The Vault Hunters, Aron and Bumblebee look to see what was causing the commotion. It was the man with buzz axe, smashing his axe and his head against the wall while mumbling to himself. Gaige with concern asks, “Uh, who is the psycho?”. Maya answers, “I found this psycho after the first stop when I was the only passenger. He seemed threatening at first glance but oddly enough he saved me from a bunch of Rats that were gonna attack me from behind. Without his help, I may have gotten seriously injured or worse. For the reasons why he saved I don’t know. He can’t exactly speak well, and could only express his emotions through loud yelling, screaming, and smashing. However he was able to tell me his name.” Aron then wonders, “What is his name Maya?”, Maya replies, “His says his name is Krieg. But that is all I know about him. Gaige comments, “Well, this the first time I heard of a psycho helping out a Vault Hunter. I wonder why…”. Axton comments, “We will save that question for another day. How bout you kiddo? You and your bot helped us out immensely during Handsome Jack assault on the train.”. Bumblebee and Aron look at each other, “Well you see, we had no idea that there was a vault full of stuff, or that Handsome Jack is a bad guy. Oh, forgive me, my name is Aron, this is my partner Bumblebee.”. Bumblebee waves his hand to greet the others hello. “You see, we were actually just exploring the world. Bee and I are trying to assist anyone we can. But there is more to me and Bumblebee than meets the eye. I’ll introduce Bumblebee first. Bee is not your average bot. He has the capability to shift and transform into a vehicle.” As Aron finishes the statement, Bumblebee transforms into vehicle mode and back. The other Vault Hunters were amazed by what they witnessed. Aron continues, “As for me, I have a unique power of my own.”. Aron then forms his sword of light from nothing. Once again amazing the others. “We come from another sector of the galaxy far, far away. We are part of an organization that assists and protects from chaos, destruction and evil”. Axton adds on, “Hm I see. Well why not join us? We can all find the Vault, take down Jack, and do this planet a favor!”. Gaige getting hyped up, jumps out of her seat, “Yeah! It will be fun! A tale that will be told for centuries to come!”. Maya adds on, “Maybe you can help out the people here while we try to take down Jack.”. Aron smiles, then stands, “I guess that settles it. We will together to take down Jack and help each other out. Does this mean I am a Vault Hunter as well?”. “The others give a good laugh before Axton stood up from the fireplace, “Well I’m gonna knock myself out. You guys should get some rest too. We got one heck of a day tomorrow.”. Gaige yawns as she stands up, “Yeah, I’m going to bed as well. Night team! We’ll see each other tomorrow!”. Everyone begins to stand and go to their beds that Claptrap provided. Bumblebee and Deathtrap begin to go into powered down mode as Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode and Deathtrap digitized back into Gaiges arm. Before Aron went to sleep, he noticed that Maya was heading outside. Curious he followed her outside to the front of Claptrap's place. He walked to Maya practicing her siren powers, “It’s pretty late you know…” as Aron approaches her, “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”. They both share a laugh before Maya asks, “So what does it feel like having powers? Is it stressful? Amazing? Powerful? I want to know your opinion”. Aron answers, “To be honest, I learned of my powers just a month ago. I am still new to this use power to do stuff thing. I was kinda hoping that you would help me.”. Maya, raises her eyebrow then smiled. “Well, I guess I can teach you a couple of things that I have learned over the past couple of years. It is the least I can do for you joining us and... for saving me.”. Aron answers, “Thank you so much and no problem, I am just doing what is right.”. Maya was content but she told Aron, “Well, I am going to bed. Gonna get ready for the long journey ahead. Night Aron.”. She walks inside as Aron was left alone outside. “Ratchet do you copy?”. Ratchet answers back, “Yes Guardian I read you.” Aron continues on, “We have encountered several friendlies but we were unable to triangulate any real or accurate coordinates. I am sending you some data about this planet, the hostiles, and our new allies”. Ratchet replies, “Alright, I’ll show this intel to Optimus and Cosmos when I get the chance. I will contact you if they have anything to say back to you. Stay safe out there Guardian.”. Ratchet then ended the coms. Aron looked up to the sky to see what was similar to the aurora borealis. “A new world, yet, I already feel at home…” as Aron stared into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Planet Pandora. The Borderlands Universe. The events take place after the first game and during the second.


End file.
